User talk:Salubri
Rangiku's Page Could you lock it as it was left by Tinni as some people just won't give up, though I added an image there so keep that too, please, this is going to start a ruckus again, SunXia (talk) 06:34, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Images Deletion? Did I do it right?? Sorry I didn't bring that picture up for Ikkaku I did it for the Anime summery but I linked the previous picture there instead. Sorry I'm still learning SunXia (talk) 21:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki & Don Kanonji vs. Jibakurai This page needs to be moved to Ichigo Kurosaki & Don Kanonji vs. The Demi-Hollow, as determined by Tinni, Mohrpheus and myself. You can see the debate in Talk:The Demi-Hollow. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 23:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The reason is when we discussed this it still didn't have anything to do with the fight project. We established that Jibakurai was not the name of the Hollow but the Japanese version of the English term "Earthbound Spirit". Either way, it was an open debate, which happened to take place between three committee members, one of them the head of the committee, so I figured it's iron clad and renamed the character. It's the renaming of the character that forces the renaming of the fight. Sorry of I was unclear. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 23:55, July 27, 2010 (UTC) OK. Duly noted. I guess we should have brought at least the admins into it sooner, but to be honest The Demi-Hollow page has been around for a week, as a matter of fact I only finished writing it a couple of hours ago and I was under the impression the renaming already enjoyed your blessing. But this is a learning experience for me, as I'm still getting the hang of the committee work and the due process of doing things. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 00:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you and I promise to start working now that I finally came back from my short "just-manga vacation". As of now I gave myself to the task of re-reading all of the policies we have (I'm halfway done already) and tomorrow I'll try to finish the Vizard pictures that I left unfinished when I left and then see what else I can do. Thanks again and I'll give it my best to help this wiki as much as I can. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 07:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Spiritual Density page Hey Salubri, someone has created a Spiritual Density page, i have deleted the info but dont know how to delete the page. It seems thecreator has misunderstood the manga and thinks it is a seperate thing from Reiatsu. If you could delete the page please, thanks. GinIchimaru (talk) 13:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Eh? I didn't speculate. I simply argued that a certain point could be taken to be the opposite of what was being stated as a fact in the argument. My edit changed pure speculation back into a more factual ambiguous statement. "Ichigo's hollow took over" is speculation, "Ichigo hollowified" isn't. I don't know how making something more ambiguous could be construed as speculation. Especially when one of the characters outright states the opposite of what's on the page. MrGradius (talk) 14:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) He seems to have a problem with what is & is not speculation. To that point, although I doubt it will help, I've decided to take his advice & read up on the speculation policy. Here's what I've found: "1. Conclusions derived from Canon factoids which are in dispute. For example, irreconcilable conflicts in opinion between two possible interpretations from an image in the manga or anime would be cause for a disputed fact. 2. These conflicts should be recorded and given context in the out-of-universe sections of articles. If possible, in-universe sections should make general statements that give no preference to the disputed options." So, the Wiki's policy agrees with exactly what I was telling you in the talk page of Isshin Kurosaki: There should be a general statement that gives no preference. Calling it a physical attack PREFERS one side of the Strength vs. Kido debate. Additionally, nowhere in the speculation policy is the "default to physical in up-close situations" you told me about listed. Now, if you still think that it's unreasonable to remove it from the abilities section, you could give it as evidence of his Spiritual Pressure, because BOTH methods of attack depend on that. Really, either that or removal are the only non-biased options.Neo Bahamut (talk) 17:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to assume that your silence means that you agree with my analysis & get around to fixing that at my leisure. Unless you have some objection, of course.Neo Bahamut (talk) 22:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Featured Stuff Is chapter 414 going to be in the july or August votes. Im just wondering considering that since it was delayed i doubt we will get the Ju-Ni quotes or the pictures put up on the voting pages before July ends and this chapter was so full of important quotes and pictures that i want to know where if it will face a fair vote? thanks for any info. GinIchimaru (talk) 01:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Will do, thanks! GinIchimaru (talk) 01:53, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Kisuke Shop Why did you revert my edit? It is the Urahara Shop not the Kisuke Shop--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright, no problem then. I will keep my eye out for him. I was going to change his edit back as I found it questionable but I decided to leave it for you or someone else as I was really unsure in that instance. Only thing I knew for certain had to be changed was Kisuke Shop to Urahara shop. I'll let you know next time I see something like that--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) aizen's death Shouldn't we consider Aizen dead or at the least unknown? he was shown fading from gin's attack in ch. 414. Tensa Zabimaru (talk) 06:52, July 31, 2010 (UTC) RE. Rangiku Images The only thing is, those episodes that she's appears in during those Arcs, are very dark episodes so the pictures weren't going to be of the best quality, so I brought many in to see which wasn't half bad to use in the article but nobody has cared so I guess should mark the rest of them for deletion or find other places for them, like putting the one with her spiritual pressure evident, putting that in her Powers section since it has no pics and use the others and epsiode screenshots!! I've already placed two in the article but nobody seems against those pics so I guess it's ok!! SunXia (talk) 14:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) MASKED Statistics I'm going to leave naming issues untouched, since that's going to require a large amount of discussion before hammering it out, but is it cool if I go ahead and tend to the new statistic data for the characters (height, weight, etc)? As I've stated before, I can easily do the conversion from cm to ft and kg to lbs myself. Plus, it'll be the easiest part to sort out right now anyway. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll get back to you on the colorization policy a bit later, as I need some time to go over it. I'll have a response ready for you in 12 hours. In the meantime, I think there's a bit of an issue with our current Arrancar templates. Both of them. MASKED seems to give some, but not all Arrancar a Birthday. Since you set up the templates, maybe you can find a way to insert a Birthday section for both Arrancar templates and make it show up if the character in-question has a birthday, or the section does not show up if the character does not. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I flinched in surprise when I got to Nel, but it is true. Here's a scan to prove it: http://img840.imageshack.us/img840/1281/dragon178.jpg. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Right, thanks. Has completely forgotten about that discussion. Got the scans from BA (general section, posted by SpaceCat). I'm taking screencaps of all the name changes and will stick them in 1 pic and upload it soon for reference. 19:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Template Changes Given the newest data revealed on MASKED, I think I can help save time for how each template should be changed. For the Character Template 3 (The Vizards), we have to add "Birthday", "Height", and "Weight", since they will not show up before the template is edited. For Character Template (Arrancar 2) (used for Di Roy, Menoly, and other non-Espada Arrancar), we need to add "Birthday", "Height", and "Weight". And finally for Character Template (Arrancar) (the former and current Espada), we just have to add "Birthday", since we have the height and weight already covered for them. I'm not quite sure yet if all Arrancar have their birthdays stated, but a vast majority of them seem to. Just like what we had with "Height" and "Weight" on the older templates, we should make the coding on "Birthday", "Height", and "Weight" only show up if something is entered in the field, so we can avoid confusing coding issues on the character pages. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gin's Page Ju-Ni have released their scan of ch414. 20:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here's a transcript of what is wrote, my punctuation probably isn't correct but the words are taken directly from Ju-Ni's version: :"Can you see this? It's missin' a piece...right here. I just left that piece inside of you. A long time ago I told you about my Bankai's ability, right? Sorry but I was lyin' about it. It don't extend as far as I said it did...and it don't extend as fast as I said it did. All it does, is turn into dust just for a second when it expands and contracts...and, there's a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down the cells. Looks like you've figured it out...when I recalled my sword after it prierced your chest just now, I kept a single shard intact and left it in your heart." :Hope this helps. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) My interpretation is that not everything was a lie, just the exact measurement of the speed & length (but it is incredibly quick), and he simply didn't mention the poison. 21:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Since the page can editted now, should someone also edit the Hypersonic Extension section or is that going to remain the same?Northstar1012 (talk) 22:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I have to say I agree with yourself and Yyp on this issue; although the exact measurement of the speed and length may be different than originally stated, Gin has demonstrated that his Bankai can still achieve incrediable values in both areas, this isn't really debatable as it's clearly displayed both by how the sword is illustrated and Ichigo's reactions during their battle. In regards to the omission of the poison, as you correctly said Gin is notorious for downplaying his abilities in order to draw his opponent's attention away from the true danger and especially considering he held this in reserve for Aizen, I can see why he would have had to make his other abilities appear convincing and dangerous enough to warrant being the full extent of a Bankai's capabilities. However; the only thing that I would say needs attention to be brought to it in the Bankai's description is the manner in which it extends and contracts, as previously nothing had been stated regarding this topic and seeing how when I wrote about how the Bankai's techniques work, my assumptions were based solely on how his Shikai functions, you might want to check that the wording suits this new information. Other than that, I'd say you'd be fine as you are adding a small description to the main paragraph but you might at least want to consider placing a seperate more detailed section for the "Kill, Kamishini no Yari" underneath, in order to prevent confusion as currently some users may miss it's present placement. Blackstar1 (talk) 22:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry to keep bothering you but after a quick check, it is really the Hypersonic Blade Extension and Contraction that needs the most rewording, as it keeps making allusions to this being the most "deadliest" or "greatest" aspect of the Bankai which isn't true anymore. Also, I don't yet know the significance of this but Gin places his hand on the exact spot where he stabbed Aizen when stating "Kill, Kamishini no Yari", this could just simply be a sentimental action or it could be something he has to fulfill in order to activate the technique (especially, considering how potent it is). Either way it does seem like something that may need to be mentioned in the respective Zanpakuto section. Blackstar1 (talk) 23:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : : since the discussion on Gin's talk page has been closed and you still don't seem to get what i was saying i will explain here. the point i was trying to make is that the numbers on the article are wrong because Gin stated that he lied about those numbers. you seem to have interpreted that as me saying that it only has poison abilities. that is not what i meant. all i was saying is that the exact numbers are not correct. that dose not mean that it is still not very long and very fast. it is just not as fast or long as Gin stated at that time. so to make the article correct the exact numbers need to be replaced with general statements that convey it's speed and length without using numbers that have now been stated by the person who originally stated those numbers to be wrong. Kamiryu (talk) 01:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I think the Gin page was a better place to say this, but the discussion was closed already (before it even started!). Anyways, I guess there is denying his Bankai description is REALLY innacurate. Gin said, according to Ju-Ni: "A long time ago, about my Bankai's ability, right? Sorry, but I was lyin' about it. It don't extend as far as I said it did and it don't extend as fast as I said it did. All it does is turn into dust..." It is not a matter of "the lie lies in not saying the main ability is the poison", but it is quite obvious it was phrased as "the lie lies in it does not has the previous said ability, it does have this new one". Gin not only clearly says his previous numbers were lies, he even adds a "All it does" what basically means ITS ONLY REAL ABILITY IS THE POISON. We might think it extends a lot and is insanely fast? Yes, and we will be right. We saw it covering whole buildings in a single shot and that Ichigo couldn't even follow. Despite what Gin said, it is obvious is grows much more and much faster than the Shikai and it sure must be commented as part of the Bankai characteristics. HOWEVER to say it grows 13km and 500x the speed of sound is completely innacurate. Actually, even calling it hypersonic is innacurate already since we don't know if it does surpass the speed of sound. By the way, isn't there a proper way where we (users) can discuss this? - Fraccion (talk) 02:24, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Locking pages Hey. Wouldn't we be prudent to lock all character pages with new names revealed in masked for the time being? This includes Luppi, Iceringer, Demōra, Yammy Riyalgo, Nnoitra Jiruga, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Izuru Kira, Soifon, Shunsui Kyōraku, Di Roy Linker, Wonderweiss Margera, Loly, Menoly, Dondochakka Bilstin and maybe a few more that I've missed. Especially If we're gonna wait with the changes until the fourth. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 03:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Colorization Policy Let's talk this over with Yyp too, but I think we should only use anime colors in the situation where no manga-based colors have been shown. Manga-based colors should probably also be referenced in order to avoid confusion. In a situation where anime colors were originally used before the introduction of a manga coloration, it should be corrected when the manga coloration is available, and should be referenced as well. This is all I can think about regarding this, but if there are any problems/concerns about this, let me know. Also, regarding your "Black and white" comment; I wouldn't worry too much about it. When you first did the new templates, I had a similar concern regarding Soifon's hair color. I stated it to be navy blue, which is its anime color, but you told me it was black, and looking at the Volume 18 cover, you were actually right on that. I think what I've stated above should clear up most issues, except for anything you or Yyp might add. Also, Orihime's eyes are brown in the manga and grey in the anime, so unless you want to state both colors in the infobox (which may open some issues regarding the recently resolved Ichimaru eye case), that should resolve any confusion about that. Again, give me feedback if you feel that I missed something. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:10, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Medi Edits Since new users don't get the welcome message until after their first edit, I think maybe something could be done to the message they receive when they create an account. I'll see if I can track down that message and add something about our policies to it, though it might still get ignored. I'll look into what else can be done too. I've spent a lot of time looking through the mediawiki messages on other wikis trying to find useful things and find out what can be customized. Some of the big wikias have heavily modified set-ups, so I'll go through their code and if I find anything useful, I'll let you know. 22:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gin's Zanpakutou Sorry. The release of MASKED and its plethora of data, combined with my browser's usu. bitchiness, my just having finished moving out of my home, and the fact that "DEICIDE16"'s raw was late (the providers were delayed by Otakon or hunting boar in a quest for manliness, they said ;) ) have made me even slower about it. I now have the raw (assuming the dl went without any crap-ups) and will work on it ASAP :). As for the romanization thing, I thought I put my *ideers* on the Masked Project page just a min ago but, to summarize: For Arrancar names (stylized alterations of real languages), as well as special cases (e.g. the Sinitic "Sui-feng") -- defer to Kubo For Japanese (as a real language) names -- I would keep to the Hepburn system you guys have always used, esp. since, as Marq also cited, the forms in the guidebook are wildly inconsistent, including long uu and ou in some cases but not others, mixing systems e.g. with shu alongside syu (they're the same sound!). Our romanization is far more faithful to actual Japanese orthography than the book's. Then again, we primarily use the Latin alphabet, so it's to be expected that even more-literate-than-average Japanese creators may make mistakes/have fun with it, since their own original spellings never change in Kanji/kana, their primary medium of writing. I mean, Latin letters are just as much word art to them, it seems, as Kanji/Hanzi are to Westerners (cf. every tattoo ever XD), so they can keep the same spelling in Kanji and kana, never-changing and primary, and then afford to goof off somewhat with the very-secondary forms written in the exotic Latin alphabet. Adam Restling (talk) 03:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Gin's Zanpakuto I have seen you questioning his bankai abilities and just wanted to add my two cents. Its cool if you don't agree but the way i read it is that he lied about the length in that it cannot reach 13 kilometers, and it does not travel at 2x the speed of sound. It is very long and very fast just not that long or that fast. I just wanted to share that with you in case you had not thought about it that way--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Name Corrections Yeah, I saw that message. I'm still confused on Soifon, but like you said (as well as what's stated on her page anyway) it's written in Chinese, so that and the Arrancar names will probably be the only one with the name change that'll work. Still, regarding the alternate spellings regarding her and the other Shinigami; should we still note the alternate spelling on the page anyway (like on Amagai's page, we have "sometimes romanized as Syusuke Amagai"), or should we just leave those out altogether? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, since we got that sorted out, my guess is that our next move on the Project Page is to start listing the characters from top to bottom who are going to have their pages changed. While some characters are presented in more articles than others, I think we should organize the list so we know which ones to hit first. My guess is that we're probably going to list each character alphabetically, and have something like "Incomplete/Complete" listed next to them, not just for the page move itself, but for every article linking to the page. That way, we can sort everything out without it getting too chaotic. Anything you want to add? Oh yeah, and I know that Adam has it listed as "Sui-feng", but shouldn't we capitalize the "F" as well (Sui-Feng)? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Referencing can you talk me through how to reference info on the wiki, im adding a quote from ch 414 and dont know how. thanks GinIchimaru (talk) 13:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Random Poll: I'm not great with that sort of thing, but here's a few: favourite TBtP captain, fav plot twist, kido, group/faction, fav movie/arc, character intro, which Arrancar has the coolest cero. Might be worth setting up the Bleach Wiki:Poll Results talk page for users to post their ideas for future polls, and we can chose the best from those ideas, cause I can't think of anything better than those. Colouration: I'm with Arrancar109 on this. If the colour is shown in the manga, it should be used. Then use the anime for what is not revealed in the manga. MediaWiki: I'm putting something up on the "you've succeeded in making an account" screen now. Should help a bit, since all new users get that before they edit, rather than after as with the welcome message. However, it wont be shown to users that already have an account from being on other wikis. I'll see what else can be done. 21:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Tousen's bankai I think when he use his bankai he send 9 rings, so i have numbered it.And I was right.In anime and manga he send 9 rings. 12:18, Aug 5, 2010, (UTC) Re: Inactivity Yes, it actually has a lot to do with availability. Though classes are out for the summer, my work schedule fills up and I vacation more frequently. By next month or so, my work schedule should shrink and my activity here should become more routine. If this doesn't happen I will resign from the committee and let a more able contributor to take my place. And sorry for my delayed response, I didn't see your message amongst the more recent ones on my talk page. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 22:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Vizard Page How long do you expect to keep the Vizard page locked? I know it is locked due to the new Databook. I was in the process of referencing everything and only got about half done before you locked it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha, Thanks--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Time line Sorry about that I miss read the timeline I thought it was saying that it was when they became captains not when they left. Thanks for fixing it.Naruto 45 (talk) 18:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) OMG thank you thank you for changing the Jinzen section cause it was driving me insane Seven Mysteries Hey. I started a debate in Talk:Omake Segments regarding the Seven Mysteries omake. Could you please take a look when you get the time? I'm alerting you because I want to avoid a repeat of the Jibakurai situation. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 08:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) The song shojo s hey i was watchin the openings and this has been buggin me for a while but why is their to videos, it says their different versions but when i watched both they were the same thing. so whats the deal? User:Zangetsu20 Gran Rey Cero Deletion Hello. To prepare the Gran Rey Cero article for deletion, I redirected almost every link that led to that page so that they would go to the Cero article's appropriate section instead. The only pages that are still linked to it are some User pages (which I do not think I have the authority to alter) and the Espada article, which is currently locked. Just wanted to give you a heads up, in case you want to finish the rest yourself. Mohrpheus (talk) 19:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) New Page & Bots About the Stats page, I have no objections to it. I can see it being quite popular in fact, but yeah, it probably would attract problems, so it would need to be at least semi-protected to avoid issues. I know nothing about using/setting up bots so I'll have to read up on them and get back to you on that, though it would be great if a bot could handle all that stuff. There are a few bots on the wiki already: User:AnimeBot, User:ReadBot, User:Aizen Sôsuke and User:AnimeBotSys, but I have no idea if they can be reactivated or even do what we would need. I'll get back to you tomorrow on that. 20:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Location Plot sections The Idea came from me originally. I posted something about it in the article improvement project discussion page a while back and as far as I recall got no responses. I was also the one who added the headlines for the arcs, thinking it was necessary. But I wasn't the one who put it up in the AIP with the directive "plot section is just empty headings" I did claim it as I thought somebody must've seen it the same way as me. If Tinni has a problem with me waisting my editing time on things she deems unnecessary, she should pay more attention to what's going on in her own project. Besides, the article had a stub label on it. As it were, what else was there to add except for a plot section? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 22:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Site destruct. Haven't had any trouble, though the site has been kinda slow all day. 16:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) My Post on God's blog I apologize for that post. I wasn't trying to rewrite the story, just clarify my understanding of what Aizen said about the two seperate hogyoku(unsure of plural form) during the chapter. PrinceNero (talk) 02:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Recent Pages Somewhat. Mostly blog comments. I can't even get a hold of original blog posts, yet everyone keeps commenting on a blog that according to the wiki, doesn't exist. I'm not sure what's going on with it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Not sure. My guess is that the Central Wiki is modifying the wikis, and their modifications are affecting all of them (us included, obviously) that sort of screws up some of the existing systems on the sites. I think all we can do for now is wait it out, like the last time when the site wasn't loading properly at all (that you've spoken to Yyp about). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) MASKED Given what's been happening today, some people still aren't getting the message about MASKED, so I thought about adding a new rule to the Project Page. Yyp seemed pretty cool with it. It pretty much goes like this: *'Administrators and Policy & Standards Committee members will handle the creation, the updating, and the moving of all pages regarding content on MASKED. Do not attempt to do it yourself, or your edits will be reverted, and you will be warned. If you persist on doing this despite being warned, then you will be blocked.' In case you're concerned, the blocking penalty wouldn't be for too long; I'd say anywhere between a few days to 2 weeks tops, since it's not intentional vandalism. If there's anything else you wanted to add or if there's any concerns you have, feel free to bring them up, but I'm set on making this a rule, since the whole mess we had to deal with today. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Personal, cont. I never called you, or anyone else an offending name. If you are talking about the Ginhater name, that isn't offensive, it's just the person I think you are. Of course, it's possible you aren't a Ginhater, but your volitious acts (most notibly, not really surprised, or at least a bit concerned on the death of Gin) make me think you don't like Gin at all. I'm already aware of the consequences, so I'm not dumb. Animangalover 4:38 August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics and fights I'll get the pics as soon as possible. I think invasion of Soul Society sounds better. Also, where did you get the information that Sōjun Kuchiki was killed in the line of duty? Do you have a translation link to info about him? It might help me get his profile constructed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Wiki The first beta testing is being carried out over the next few weeks (don't know how many exactly), then once they sort out the feedback, that will be followed by a much larger, open beta test (I'm guessing that'll take at least a few weeks as well). Then more sorting out before they start rolling it out. Seems to be that early(-ish) next year is the likely timeframe, but I'm not really sure. I had to agree to a non-disclosure agreement (in all but name) to be part of the beta testing, but haven't received any info yet on when I'm supposed to start. I haven't seen anything about other changes unrelated to the skin, but I only hear about them from the central wiki's blog posts & forums. And judging by the comments in their forum, a lot of stuff doesn't get announced, just sprung on us. Any things I see I'll let you know about. 22:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Shunsui Hey, why is Shunsui's page locked? I looked through the history but the only explanation is "Awaiting Translation". Just curious.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you also unlock Kira while you are at it? I mean, the decision has been made that only Gotei 13 page that's going to move due to Mask is Soifon to Sui-Feng. So the other pages no longer need to be locked. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah so it was MASKED then? Alright--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Images The picture I recently uploaded does not show and I'm concerned something may have gone wrong. User Pages I know that users are not allowed to excessively edit their user page without making a fair number of contributions to the site, and I seem to remember a discussion about whether or not users should be warned about this or not when it starts happening. What was the out come of this? Should I warn users that are doing nothing but editing their own user pages when I see it or is that to be left to the admins?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to know about this as well. I know of at least two or three users that do nothing but edit their user pages endlessly. Is there an official stance on what to do about this kind of users, if they should be warned or something? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 02:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, the case that brought this to my attention is User:Ashleyyyy, while she has made a few edits to pages about 90% of her edits are to her own user page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks for the info, I was actually thinking about the same user, who has even put herself as Inactive, and gave the reason of "constructing User Page", and I have seen her do countless edits to her page, while she does little to nothing to the articles. There are a couple others, but this one was at the top of my list, and Godisme already gave her a warning. Anyway, thanks for answering, I'll keep it in mind for the future. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) One of the problems with this editing user page thing is at what point do we say this is too much. Since the gives a breakdown by percentages, I think we should use that as a gauge. If a user goes above, say for arguments sake 20% of their edits being in the user namespace, then that is clearly too much. Ashleyyyy has 73% of her edits on her user page, which is far above anything we should tolerate. The problem is what percentage to use as a cut-off point. Also, if a user does not heed a warning, then their user page would be locked for a few weeks. 12:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Gin's Death Wouldn't it be prudent to mark Gin is incapacitated? I know it seemed as though he was dead as of Chapter 416, but he was conscious enough to notice Ichigo in Chapter 417. If Hiyori, being both bifurcated and unconscious, is considered incapacitated, I think its rather misleading to consider Gin dead unless otherwise proven in the Manga. Just a thought. NieldSWND (talk) 03:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Salubri, some idiot has created an account with the name godismeisAVIRGINDORKthatliviesinhisparentsbasement he also posted some rubbish about Godisme on the Is Gin really dead blog, i hope you can ban him straight away for this. He is probably someone who was arguing with Godisme on the same blog about Gin's status who decided to be immature like this. Thanks in advance for dealing with this. GinIchimaru (talk) 00:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Kido Corps I have a question of where I could but that Kido Corps member image at? Was it deleted from the page because its speculated that he may be a member of the Kido Corps and not enough information? I was wondering because he is part of a goup that uses Kido. There were members in the first Bleach movie near the Kido Cannon that wore similar oufits (I know thats not canon, but still), and then you have the beginning of the second Bleach movie where they have people in similar outfits with flags showing the Kido symbol. Hisagi9 (talk) 19:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. The image is actually from the anime. Its from episode 54 during Rukia's execution. Sorry I should of made that clear before. I was stating the other info about the movies to back up the Kido member thing. I understand its not of good quality still, thanks for the info. Hisagi9 (talk) 19:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Lets be diplomatic. I'm new to all of this, so I will be diplomatic, If you will; I am just repairing errors. It Is not my fault your not using heads, or logic, because I'm being logical, and I am ready to settle these disputes If your to co-operate. What do you say Salubari? Beingknowledgeableisnotthesameasbeingsmart (talk) 21:36, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I cant be certain but reading this users posts, it seems to be the sensless mindless violence guy. May not be though--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sensless Mindless Violence Guy Well it is confirmed. This guy is the senseless mindless violence guy so I think it would be wise to block him before he starts vandalizing again.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Redundant I saw you restored Unohana and Isane's name to notable members. But isn't that a little redundant considering their name is in the table anyway? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well they are all part of the same page but maybe it is possible to have both and it not be redundant. I'll see what I can do. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Photo of Szayel Aporro Granz Well, at first, greetings =D At second, I am a newbie, so I don't know much about the rules of this site, so if I break any rule, please edit this post. I wanted to give you a link of an image of Szayel Aporro Granz, about it's censorship with the Seele Schneider. It has both Manga and Anime versions. (I really gave you the link because, as you know, I am a newbie and I don't know much about posting images =D) http://i37.tinypic.com/20uwolx.jpg See ya! (PD: Sorry if you find gramatical errors, I am from Colombia, and I'm a student =D) '-Kurotsuki, 09:27p.m, Colombian Hour, 27-08-2010' Edit: 'I wanted you to put it in Szayel's gallery, because I don't know how to put it. '-Kurotsuki, 03:09p.m, Colombian Hour, 28-08-2010